The Charmed Ones  Plus 3
by FMA-YGOfangirl
Summary: I couldn't resist! what happens when my oc gets transported into her fave show charmed along with Yugi Mutou himself! Madness and a whole bunch magic! HIATUS... AGAIN!
1. Ep 1: The Beginning

Me: Welcome to my new story, "The Charmed Ones - Plus 3"

Yugi: Ooooh! Is this the Yu-Gi-Oh!/charmed crossover?

Me: Yep! *squeals* *blinks* where did that come from?

Ariela: Uh oh, her inner air head is coming out

Me: Shut up

Yami: What's "Charmed" anyway?

Me: It's about three women, who find out they- you know what? Go watch the show, the DVDs are… over there,*points to a mess of charmed DVDs* have fun!

Yami: *looks at pile of disorganized charmed DVDs* Great

Atem: Good luck

Me: Yo Yugi! DISCLAIMER!

Yugi: FMA-YGOfangirl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or charmed

Me: NOW ONWARD! *clicks remote* *clicks remote again* *clicks it a few more times* *looks at broken remote* DAMN IT! YAMI! Where's the backup remote- ah ha! Here it is! Now ONWARD! *clicks new remote*

Pairings:

Piper x Leo

Yugi x ?

Yami x ?

Ariela x ?

All other pairings are unknown at this time

* * *

The first light of day broke through the dank clouds as the sun began to rise over Kentucky, illuminating the earth as the first day of summer and the last day of school made its grand entrance. The landscape colored in oranges, yellows and reds. All was peaceful.

Until the sound of running and the constant muttering of, "I hate that damned alarm clock" broke through the serene morning as an 18 year old, 5"4, brown hair with blonde bangs, green eyed girl named Ariela, frantically hurried through the house, looking for her missing shoe before the bus ran, her blue coat billowing in the wind as she ran. Her alarm must have broken in the night while she was sleeping and she got up thirty minutes late.

"I swear, I will throw that sorry-excuse-for-an-alarm-clock into a fire pit when I get home! Grrrr where's that damned shoe!" Ariela growled under her breath as she looked all over for her shoe, and yelling a victory cry when she found it, got it on, grabbed her backpack and purse, then got to the bus stop right as the bus pulled up.

Today would be her last day of high school, and after summer vacation, her new start as a collage freshman… and nothing was going to ruin that. Or so she thought.

When she approached her locker, she saw someone she really didn't want to deal with, ever. "Josh Kelliyen, what a surprise to see you today, what? They finally kicked you out of the kindergarten class?"

"Ha ha, very funny Ariela, no I just never thought that they would let a preschooler come here." josh said with a smirk,

Ariela narrowed her eyes, "Okay, screw the pleasantries, get off my locker."

"Umm, no."

"Maybe I didn't make it clear enough; Get. The. Fuck. Off. My. Locker. Or. I. Will. Change. Your. Gender. For. You!" Ariela seethed,

Josh reached over and grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, "Ooh, I just love it when you get feisty."

"Oh yeah? How about I show you how feisty I can be!" as Ariela ended her sentence, she grabbed Josh's left arm and slammed him into the opposite row of lockers, then she picked him up by his collar and punched him in the face with such force, that he few back three feet. Josh got up and drew his finger over his bottom lip to gather the blood that began to run. He gave Ariela a wicked smile then put the digit in his mouth.

"Mm, tasty."

"Ugh, you're sick."

"What's going on here?" Ariela turned to see a hall monitor, "Well?"

"This bozo-" Ariela pointed to Josh, "Wouldn't get off my locker, so I tried to remove him from it, then he decided to get nasty, so I punched him in the face." Ariela said truthfully

The hall monitor looked between the two, "Just to make sure, I'm going to check the security tapes, and you both are going to have to come with me." two hours later, Ariela was released from the office to go to her classes when she was deemed innocent by the security tapes,

When the final bell rang, Ariela made a bee-line for the bus area, only to be stopped by one of Josh's goons.

"What do you want?" she asked,

"To let you know you better watch your step, josh is going to come after you." he said,

"And you're telling me this- Why?"

"Because what he has in store for you even gives me the creeps." the kid said with a shudder,

"Yeah, thanks for the warning." Then Ariela high-tailed it to her bus, and went home. After locking all her doors and setting the alarm that her paranoid mom put in she got ready for bed, then sat down to watch the new episode of charmed on TNT.

After the credits came on, Ariel began to brood over the episode, "Who'd think that Barbas could come back, huh. Oh well, time for bed." when Ariela pressed the power button the TV turned off…

Then turned on. Back on to charmed, but instead it turned on to the attic with no one inside it. Quirking an eye brow, Ariela went to turn the TV off again when a bright light enveloped the room, then her world went black.

Ariela groaned in discomfort when she began to wake up from sleeping on what seemed, hard wood flooring, and opened one eye, then closed it. After two seconds she shot up, eyes wide and completely shocked… just how in the hell is she in someone else's house? Ariela reached down and pinched her arm. When she felt pain, she began to panic.

'How did this happen, WHEN did this happen?' to say that Ariela was scared was an understatement, she was completely terrified!

After she calmed down, she peeked out of the attic door. Seeing no body there, Ariela walked out of the attic, and into the hallway. When she looked into each room, seeing nobody was in their rooms, Ariela ventured to the stair case. After looking and seeing no one in the foyer, she looked in the living room, no one was around.

After she looked everywhere else she came to the conclusion that no one was home. After looking at the clock on the microwave, it blinked 1:00 PM. No wonder no one was home, they all were at work!

After breathing a sigh of relief, she began to think up a plan to talk to the people that lived here. She was on the top of the stairs when she heard the door unlocking, then looked for a place to hide. And when Piper finally came in with Leo in tow, but when she tried to hide, she tripped herself on the stairs and began to tumble down. She heard a gasp, then landed in someone's arms. (Ariela was frozen then Leo got into position to grab her before she unfroze)

Ariela looked up to see Leo, "Uh, hi. Can you tell me why I tumbled down a flight of stairs?" She asked, she turned her head to see piper looking at Ariela in shock.

"So basically, you were watching TV, fell asleep, and then just woke up when you went tumbling down the staircase?" Piper asked, they were all sitting in the living room after Leo caught Ariela when she had fell down the steps, now Ariela had finished explaining her story, Phoebe and Prue had arrived after piper called them.

"Basically, unless this is all a dream, which I'm sure it's not." Ariela replied as Leo healed her cuts from the fall,

Phoebe sighed, "Just as I thought things could be normal around here, what's your home phone number?" after Phoebe got Ariela's home number, she got up and tried calling it. "Ariela, are you sure that's your number?"

"Yes why?"

"Because it doesn't exist."

"How can it not exist? My friends called me on that number for years! How can it not exist?" Ariela freaked,

"I'm going to check with the elders about his, see if there had been any energy spikes." Leo said before he orbed away to god knows where, silence filled the room when he left.

"How am I going to get home?" Ariela asked, after what seemed like hours of silence, she started to tear up, "Mom is all I got left," Ariela sniffed, "Am I ever going to see her again?" As Ariela began to cry, Piper just hugged her and put Ariel's head on her shoulder.

"It's okay, shh, we'll try to get you home to your mom okay?" Piper whispered as she rubbed Ariela's back, Ariela just nodded in response.

Leo orbed back in, "The elders haven't felt any energy spikes lately, but that doesn't mean someone didn't bring Ariela here."

"What do you mean bring her here?" Prue asked,

"Well, if Ariela's home number didn't work, then that could mean that she is probably not from this world- maybe not this dimension." Leo replied,

"From a different dimension- Leo do you know how crazy that sounds?" Phoebe asked,

"I know, but how else can you explain where she came from?"

"You know I am sitting right here? Right?" Ariela asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes, "Stop talking as if I wasn't here."

"Sorry, we were trying to figure out where you came from." Leo apologized,

Ariela looked at Leo better, "You know, you look familiar, do I know you?" she asked,

"No, I'm sure I'd remember you if I knew you."

Ariela thought for a second, then her eyes widened, why hadn't she noticed before! "Oh, my GOD! Leo, you were right, I did come from a different dimension!"

"Wait, what?" That got everybody's attention,

"Yeah, but umm, you're not gonna like this… umm… see where I came from, you guys are all in a TV show called 'charmed', and it's about you and how you deal with your powers, demons, your love life, etc. I know how crazy it sounds, but it's true!" Ariela poked her index fingers together a couple of times, waiting for their reaction,

"Have you seen everything?" Prue asked,

"Well, not anything over a PG-13 rating… or was that PG-15?" Ariela pondered,

"Okay, okay! This is officially weird- we've got a girl who just fell down our stairs with no explanation on she got there and now she's saying that she's watched us on T.V?" Piper was going mad crazy but Ariela stepped in,

"Wait a moment, now just because where I came from you guys are fictional, but that doesn't mean your fictional here! And besides, whenever one of you cried, I'm pretty sure thousands of your fans cried with you. Hell, I did couple of times." Phoebe looked at Ariela,

"Really?" Phoebe asked,

"Yeah, I know how it is to lose someone, so I related to you guys… well, except I lost a brother, not a lover or a charge or… you get the point."

"Yeah that is a difference, but what did you mean by, 'Mom is all I got left'?" Prue asked,

Ariela sighed, "My brother- well half-brother- and my father went on a camping trip for a week, I was stuck at home with the flu so mom had to stay behind and take care of me, three days after they left a murderer escaped from prison into the woods my brother and father were camping in… and let's just say that the prisoner got to them before the police could get to the prisoner, which sadly they never did. After the funeral we went to Florida to live with my grandfather. Three years later, he dies from a heart attack. Then we moved to Michigan to live with my grandparents on my dad's side, then they were murdered two days before we got there. And everywhere we went, our family members either died or didn't want anything to do with us. My mom was taught that a woman shouldn't work, for that's was a man's job, so that is why we had to move around a lot. Finally we arrive in Lexington Kentucky, she gets a job, and we have been living there ever since." After Ariela finished her tale she wiped at her eyes again, "I was in third grade when this all started and my seventh grade year is when we finally moved to Lexington… we had moved seventeen times in the span of four years… basically we moved about every four months." the entire group was shocked,

"I'm sorry for you loss." Piper replied,

"It's ok, it all happened a long time ago, what we need to focus on is: Who did it, why they did it, what they are, how they did it and if they are going to strike again. Right?" and just as Ariela finished her pep talk, she was plowed down by a blur of multi-colored hair.

"I think that answered the if part." Prue mumbled.


	2. Ep 1: The Adventure Shall Begin, A Spell

Me: welcome to the 2nd chappie of "The Charmed Ones - Plus 3"

Yugi: yay! We make an appearance!

Me: actually Yugi, you make the appearance… you'll see why

Yugi: where's Yami?

Me: getting ready

Yugi: for what?

Me: you'll see in the next chapter! Wait, where's Atem? *grabs a horn* ATEM! COME OUT YOU LAZY BUM!

Atem: *holds ringing ears* I'm right behind you

Me: oh! Sorry, well, now it's time to get going, Yugi, disclaimer please!

Yugi: FMA-YGOfangirl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or charmed

Ariela: ONWARD! *clicks remote* *clicks remote again* damn it! Authoress! The remote is dead again!

Me: DAMN YOU YAMI!

Yami: *hiding in chappie* hehehe…

EDIT**: 7/6/11

WHOA! I haven't been here in a long time haven't I? ANYWAY! After re-reading my fic I realized I left a lot of grammatical errors in my story which made my past self-come off as noob-ish, So! I decided to fix the problems and rewrite it a little bit to help it make more sense at some parts… ENJOY!

(Just for your info, it's 8:00 pm in the story… in the beginning)

Key:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Japanese that is already translated to the characters in the story"_

"**_Un-translated Japanese_**"

* * *

"Ow, what the-" Ariela's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" Ariela pushed the other person that had 'plowed' through her off of herself, and then she got a good look at him. He was about her height, with fair skin, and the hair was the most bizarre thing, all of it was stuck up in every which direction, the tips of the hair were colored ruby red while the body of the hair was onyx black with blonde bangs framing his face and one bang hung cutely between his eyes. His clothes were a sleeveless black shirt, a chocker that looked like a belt, blue uniform jacket, black combat boots, and blue denim pants… and now Ariela was really freaking out,

"How- how did he get here? Who is he?" Prue was now too freaking out,

"Oh my god, he's the game king!" Ariela's eyes were the size of saucers (those tiny plates that you put tea cups on… they are quite big when compared to the human eye.)

After Leo heard the elder's summon him, and some protests from piper, he orbed out, "How would you know who he is?" Phoebe asked,

"I watch the duel monsters tournaments, with the help of subtitles, seeing as they are in Japanese."

A groan interrupted their conversation, as the said 'game king' woke up, eyes opening to reveal indigo orbs, "**_Um, who are you? And where am I_**_?_"

"Oh great, he doesn't speak English-"

"I know how to ask if he can speak English in Japanese, _can you speak English?_" Piper gave Phoebe a glare,

"**_Barely_**_._"

"Well, we have a problem; he barely knows how to speak English." Phoebe confirmed,

"Can he at least understand English?" Piper asked,

"I don't know, ask him something in English."

"Hey, kid, do you understand what we are saying?" Prue asked,

A heated glare was her answer, "**_I am not a kid lady!_**" the teen cried,

"Alright! Stop yelling! - what did he say?" Prue asked,

"He said that he wasn't a kid and called you 'lady'." Phoebe replied,

"Oh."

"Where did you come from Mr.?" Phoebe stopped, realizing she didn't know the young man's name,

"**_Yugi Motou, I was going to my room, I tripped and fell, and then I popped up here_**_._"

"He said, 'Yugi Motou, I was going to my room, I tripped and fell, then I popped up here.'" Phoebe translated,

"Ugh, why me?" Ariela groaned,

"_What's up with her_?" Yugi asked,

"She's just frustrated… basically she's in the same boat as you." Piper replied,

"_Really?_"

"Yes, and I really want to go home, but I have a feeling I'm not going to be able to." Ariela replied,

"Ok, since the elders don't want me to orb Yugi back to where he came from, he will have to stay here tonight." Leo said after he orbed back in from talking with the elders,

"_WHAT!_"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do, and you will have to stay here." Phoebe apologized,

Yugi released a sigh, "_Where am I sleeping?" _he asked with a resigned tone,

"On the couch," Piper looked at Ariela, "You will be sleeping in my room, and I'll sleep with Prue."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, I'll just make myself a pallet down here and sleep, you go to sleep in your own room. It doesn't feel right to sleep in someone else's room, especially when I am an uninvited guest." Ariela said while looking at her feet,

"Alright, if you insist, just no funny business between you too. I actually want a decent night's sleep." Ariela and Yugi blushed at Piper's wink in their direction,

"PIPER!" Ariela covered her face in embarrassment, "Come on- That's not funny! You perv!"

After everybody was done laughing, they all went their separate ways, Phoebe, Prue and Piper went up to bed, Leo went to the closet and brought the required blankets she needed, and went up to bed himself. After getting the pallet situated, she lay down on her side, and then proceeded to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, not everybody went to sleep, for young Yugi Mouto was laying on his back as he stared up at the ceiling, wishing that his other self was here, he could really use the comfort in this world that was completely alien to him… he turned onto his side as he stared at Ariela's back. Who was she? And how come it felt like she was hiding something from everybody?

Groggy green eyes opened as the sun beat down on Ariela's face, rousing the young girl from a dream. Ariela rolled on to her back as she rubbed her eyes, mornings weren't her thing as it seemed. She opened her eyes to see indigo ones watching her, "WAH!" she threw the covers over her face as she buried her body into the make-shift pallet, "What the hell are you doing? Stop watching me sleep, it's embarrassing!" Ariela's voice was muffled as she spoke through the covers.

Yugi blinked as Ariela hid herself in embarrassment, "**_Sorry, you were just talking in your sleep, and you kept mumbling about me_**." Yugi straightened himself as he quirked an eyebrow at Ariela's apparent shyness, "**_It wasn't as if you naked or something_**."

Ariela groaned, "Ok this language barrier is getting annoying," she sat up, "Has anybody else got up?" Yugi nodded and pointed towards the kitchen. "Thanks."

As Ariela walked in to the dining room, she spotted phoebe reading the newspaper. Phoebe looked up, "Oh, hey Ariela, have a good sleep?" she asked,

"Yeah, the sleeping was good, the rude awaking wasn't." Phoebe chuckled,

"Sorry, I sent Yugi in to wake you up, if I didn't probably wouldn't wake up till two." Ariela nodded,

"Hey what time is it anyway?" Ariela asked, sitting at one of the chairs around the dining room,

"It's… 11:00 am." Phoebe raised an eyebrow at Ariela's groan,

"Great, well, it's better than waking up at 6:00 am. Where's everyone else at?"

"Piper is at P3 and Prue is at a photo shoot." Ariela nodded,

"You looking for a job?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow,

"Me? Work? No, I was reading horoscopes."

"Well, what does it say about the Aquarius' romance this month?"

"Well, it says, 'tread cautiously, for the one for you will be a black diamond among coal', basically hard to find, 'and don't let the voice of reason cloud the voice of the heart.' huh, that's weird."

"Right, well I was going to make breakfast, can you tell me where everything is at?"

"Yeah sure." Phoebe got up out of her seat, and lead Ariela into the kitchen where she showed Ariela where the pans, bowls and such where located. After that, Ariela grabbed a small skillet, pancake mix, some fruit, eggs, a bowl, a measuring cup, a wooden spoon and milk, then proceeded to make her mom's special recipe; Fruity-Galore pancakes.

A few minutes later, the manor was filled with the aroma of fruity pancakes making the occupants' stomachs rumbled in hunger. When Ariela was finished, she balanced the big plate of pancakes, three plates, butter and syrup in her arms, went into the dining room, and put them on the table. After setting up the plates, she called Yugi to breakfast. And told Phoebe to put the newspaper down.

"Wow Ariela, you would give piper a run for her money with those pancakes, they were really good!" Yugi nodded in agreement with Phoebe, Ariela blushed,

"They weren't really that good..." Yugi had cut Ariela off,

"No, pancakes good." the girls looked at Yugi in surprise, "Me speak little English." Yugi said with a thick Japanese accent,

Ariela smiled, "Well, thanks. At least now I have another talent to add to the list." Yugi raised an eyebrow,

"List?" Ariela nodded,

"I'm almost what they call 'the perfect housewife'," Ariela quoted using air quotations, "I can cook, sing, draw, paint, clean, the only problem is I am not housewife material, I would go crazy if I had to stay at home all day." Phoebe chuckled,

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but you are going to stay here until we figure out how to get you back, and yes, you have to stay here too Yugi." Ariela and Yugi groaned, "But, you guys aren't going to be sitting around, I'm going to be teaching you guys how to defend yourself, seeing as this house gets attacked by demons at random times of the day and night."

"Really?" asked Yugi,

"Yeah, I and my sisters are the charmed ones; we all got a price on our heads because we are supposedly the most powerful witches of all time."

"_Why would they want to kill you when you guys are supposedly the most powerful? Wouldn't that be a death wish to them?_" Yugi asked in his native tongue since he didn't know many English words,

"Killing us would give a demon an awesome reputation. Sorta like if someone caught a giant squid." Yugi nodded in understanding. Then two seconds later, a pale skinned humanoid demon popped up in the kitchen doorway, holding a fire ball, "DUCK!" Phoebe yelled as the demon threw the ball, having it miss Ariel by a hair and hitting the wall just as Yugi ducked. Ariela crawled under the table towards Yugi's side, trying to get away only to be grabbed by her foot and pulled against the demon's chest.

"LET ME GO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ariela yelled as she thrashed in the demons arms, she elbowed him in the stomach, which forced the demon to let her go and gave her a chance to run away. Ariela scrambled towards the sitting room, only to duck as another fire ball was thrown at her, and dove behind the living room wall, gasping for breath, then she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Come out shadow master, and I won't kill you." it said,

'_Shadow master? Why did he call me a shadow master?_' Ariela thought, then as quietly and quickly as she could, she ran to the stairs but her arm was grabbed by the demon before she could make it to her destination. Then before she could even think her fist connected to the demon's jaw, sending him backwards through a window. Ariela blinked, then ran towards the stairs where Phoebe and Yugi were,

"Run! Run! RUN!" She yelled as the demon came back through the window, obviously angry that its target was getting away. The trio ran up the stairs, dodging a couple fireballs, running through the hallway at break-neck speeds as the demon grabbed a lamp and threw it at Yugi's legs, making him fall with a yelp, seeing as a glass shard was lodged in his the back of his left leg. Ariela stopped, grabbed Yugi's arm, threw it around her shoulder, and then they ran/hobbled up the last set of stairs as they came to the attic.

After arriving at the attic, phoebe shut and locked the door. "Get back!" she cried as the door busted open, she turned, then gave the demon a road house kick to the face. After Phoebe let off a few moves, the demon fell, looked up, then said, "I'll be back and next time, I will have one or both of the shadow masters in my grasp." Then he shimmered away.

* * *

Me: cliffhanger! Dun dun dun!

Bakura: *grabs keyboard then hits me in the head with it* FINISH THE DAMN CHAPTER!

Me: Ow! YOU SON OF BITCH! I WAS JUST JOKING DAMN IT! *grabs keyboard back and hits Bakura with it*

Bakura: *gets hit in the face with keyboard*

Me: THAT'S FOR GIVING ME A HEADACHE! *turns to readers* here's the rest of the chappie

* * *

"**_Ow! Be careful! That hurts!_**" complained Yugi as Ariela pried a piece of glass out of his leg, Yugi jerked his leg back. Now, because of Ariela's position in-between Yugi's legs, him being on the floor on his stomach, she was able to turn and smack his rear. And when she did Yugi gave a horrified squeak.

"Stop moving you pansy or the glass will fester!" Ariela tugged another shard out of his leg with the tweezers, and Yugi began giving the red head a string of curses, unknown to him that she knew that he was cursing at her in a different language and knowing exactly what he was saying. Ariela turned again, then grabbed a book within her grabbing range, then smacked Yugi's rear end harder with it,

"Don't call me a bitch, you prick!" Yugi glanced over his shoulder and gave her a perplexed look, "What? I might not know how to speak Japanese, but I do know curse words in Japanese…naval ports, nasty mouths on those sailors alright." Then she turned back to her work and pulled out the rest of the glass that was is in Yugi's leg, rubbed the anti-biotic cream in which made Yugi groan in pain as Ariela had rubbed it in a little too hard, then wrapped his leg up, "There, I'm done, are you happy now?" Yugi glared at her,

"Yes."

"Good, now I can get up, and work out the kinks in my ass-kicking skills since Phoebe can kick major ass and I can only kick minor ass, and not stare at a glassed-ridden leg and smack your grumbling ass every time you move and lodge the glass further into your leg because you are too much of a pansy ass to take a pain like a man! Or should I say, _little _man?" Ariela grumbled as she got up, only to be pulled into a chest-to-chest hold and was made the one on bottom.

"Said ass many times, take it back!" Yugi demanded,

"No!" Ariela refused,

"Take it back!" Yugi moved an inch towards Ariela's face,

"No! I will not! You deserved it!" Seven inches away,

"Take it back!" Six inches away,

"No!" Five inches and Ariela was blushing as she felt Yugi's breath wash over her face,

"Take it back!" Four inches,

"No-" Three-

"Am I interrupting something?" Ariela and Yugi turned their heads towards the new voice in the conversation, seeing Phoebe standing there with her arms crossed and a mischievous look on her face that screamed, "Tease!"

"I-it's not w-what it looks like-" Ariela stammered,

"Really? What I see is a girl under a guy and a guy very close to kissing the girl that is under said guy and said girl stuttering and blushing." Phoebe smirked as Ariela's blush went darker, "Alright I had my fun, it's time to find out what these 'shadow masters' are and why they are connected to you." Phoebe went to the Book of Shadows and began to flip through the pages.

"Shadow, shadow, ah ha! Here it is! Shadow masters!" Phoebe exclaimed as Ariela and Yugi looked at what phoebe found in the book, "It says, 'shadow masters are people who have a combination of white and black magic, which is called shadow magic. Shadow magic is neither good nor bad and it is only as bad -or good- as its master. It can be used to summon monsters, weapons, souls, etc., and can heal the wounded. But, the user can only use these abilities to an extent because using such abilities will spend their energy. They can use spell casting without spending energy and the strongest -and last- shadow master lived in ancient Egypt and was the legendary nameless pharaoh who gave his life to protect not only the people of his country, but the people of the world.'" Silence reigned as the information was digested.

"So something tells me that this is a dead art." Ariela mused,

"Kind of obvious-" Phoebe was cut off by Yugi,

"_I knew the last shadow master._"

"What? How could you have known him?" Phoebe asked,

"_He trapped his soul in the millennium puzzle, shattered it to pieces, then 3,000 years later, I acquired it, reassembled it, and -after saving the world many times over four years- freed his soul by finding his name, and sent him to the afterlife._" Tears came to Yugi's eyes, "_He was my best friend, and my other friend, Anzu, and never forgave me for sending him to where he belonged_."

"Wait- millennium puzzle? Where have I seen that- wait a second!" Phoebe frantically searched through the book until she came upon a section titled, 'the millennium items.' "Was this the millennium puzzle?" asked phoebe as she pointed to the picture of an upside down, golden, and puzzle.

"_Yeah that's it! But how can this book know about the puzzle? It's existence wasn't known until after I solved it already!"_

"If there's anything magical, it'll be in the book." Phoebe replied as she scanned the information about the items, "It basically says that the items were made from a blend of the flesh and souls of a thief village and shadow magic. Each had a purpose in the royal court; the necklace could see into the future, the scale measured a person's soul, the rod brought out the person's ka monster, the eye looked into someone's soul, the ring guides it's master to where ever he or she wishes, the millennium key gave its master power to unlock the doors of a person's soul, giving the user access to the "Room of the Soul," and the puzzle magnifies a person's magical power. For more information on the individual items, look in the index.'" There was nothing but silence in the room, after Phoebe finished reading.

"I never knew that that was how the items where made…" Yugi and Phoebe gave Ariela a sympathetic look,

"Ok, now that we are done looking up weird objects made from human flesh and gold, let's go and work on your fighting skills." When the trio left the attic, The Book of Shadows moved over and a new book appeared, with a symbol on the cover; two crescent moons a few centimeters apart, and a halved eternity symbol.

(If you want to see the symbol on the new book, got to my profile for the link.)

A series of 'Hyah!' and 'Wha!' is what greeted Prue as she walked through the door after her successful photo shoot. When she looked into the living room, she saw Yugi sparing off against Ariela!

"Ok, was there a disagreement while I was gone or something?" Prue eep'ed as she moved out of their way when one of the moves nearly got her, glaring at Phoebe as she chuckled.

"No, I am actually surprised that they got this far into the kung-Fu. Well, they kinda did have a little disagreement in the attic, though I wouldn't call it a disagreement.-"

"Don't go there Phoebe!" Ariela yelled as threw a kick at Yugi, who blocked it,

"Ooh! Do tell! What happened?" Prue asked,

"Well, what I saw was Yugi on top of Ariela, about to kiss her, and I broke up the little moment. Ariela was blushing and stuttering the whole time!" Prue smirked as she looked at the -blushing- sparing partners,

"Really?"

"Alright! That's it!" Ariela threw a road-house kick which surprised Yugi, and knocked him down. "I win!" Yugi then got up and got back into his stance,

"**_Nuh, uh, uh! I'm not finished with you yet!_**" Yugi said with a smirk,

Ariela gulped, "For some reason, I REALLY don't like that smirk of hi- AH!" Ariela screamed as she was thrown over Yugi's shoulder, and pinned to the ground.

"Ok! You win! You win! Now let me up! I said let me up you midget!" Ariela tried to get out from Yugi only to find there was no way out of his hold,

"**_I am NOT a midget! Plus, you're the same height as me, thus, you were making fun of yourself!_**" Ariela turned to phoebe for a translation,

"He said that you were making fun of yourself when you called him a midget." Ariela growled at Yugi's snickering,

"Alright, alright break it up! Break it up!" Prue said as she pried Yugi from his hold on Ariela, "Ok, what did you find out about the demon that attacked you guys?" Prue asked, she was called by Phoebe while she was at work and told her about what happened while Yugi and Ariela were sparing against each other the first time.

"He was a demonic bounty hunter, and he was after Yugi and Ariela." Phoebe replied, all hints of teasing in her voice gone,

"Why would a demonic bounty hunter go after Ariela and Yugi? I mean, I know it's kind of bad if mortals -no offense- know about demons, but this is going a little overboard."

"I know, that's why I, Ariela, and Yugi looked in the book of shadows when the demon said, 'I'll be back and next time, I will have one or both of the Shadow Masters in my grasp.', and what we found was kind of shocking."

(Skipping the whole explaining part…. Meh too lazy XD)

"So basically, this bounty hunter wants them because the guy's employer thinks that two, normal people might be all-powerful shadow masters?" Phoebe nodded,

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Prue then gave 'The Look' to Yugi, who shifted under the gaze,

"And you had a friendship with a 3,000 year old pharaoh with a bad case of amnesia, who just happened to be the last known shadow master that ever existed?" Yugi nodded sheepishly, "Alrighty then, Phoebe, you go make that vanquishing potion for the demon and I'll go see if I can find out any more about these 'millennium items'."

After a couple of minutes when Phoebe, Ariela and Yugi were in the kitchen, Prue came through the door, and slammed a book on the counter,

"Who does this book belong to?" the trio shrugged,

"I haven't seen anything like that in my life." Ariela answered and Yugi nodded in agreement,

"Then who does it belong to?" Prue asked,

"Maybe, they left their name in the front page, you know like a 'property of so-in-so' or some… thing." Phoebe trailed off as she read the first two lines, "It's a shadow master's Book of Shadows."

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked as she took the book, and scanned the cover,

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Ariela nodded,

"Can I hold on to it tonight? I might have seen it before now that I think about it." Prue looked at Ariela,

"Alright, but don't do anything stupid.-" Ariela had cut Prue off,

"Do I look like someone who would do something stupid? Don't answer that." Prue closed her mouth.

Later that night, while Ariela was lying down on her pallet, she ran her fingers over the symbol.

_'For some reason, I don't think that the symbol should look like that.'_ Ariel thought as she opened it to the first page. _'The spell book of the shadow masters. Huh.' _she flipped the next page and opened it up to see a spell, and began to read it out-loud, quietly.

"Here now the words of the masters, The secrets we hid in the shadows, The oldest of gods are invoked here, The great work of our magic is sought, In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power, Bring your powers to we bonded, We want the power, Give us the power."

A howling wind blew outside as it began to storm, adding to the creepy affect that the spell had made. Thunder roared, scaring the teenager_. 'Ok, when did the weather decide to go horror movie on me?'_ Ariel jumped again when the thunder rolled even louder, _'and that'd be my queue to go to bed.'_ thunder clapped, _'NOW!'_

After Ariel had put her back to the book, the moons connected, the eternity symbol became whole, and started to glow.

* * *

Me: DONE!

Yugi: what did you just do to us?

Me: you are going to have to wait to see. *turns to readers* yes, I know I stole that spell from the show, but its 1:30am, and I have the first day of school tomorrow, so you all can stop the moaning. There will be original spells in here, just not right now.

Ariela: and with that, we sign off!

Everyone (minus Yami): BYE!


	3. Explaination

As you already have seen- I've changed things around a bit. There is ALOT of missing episodes because they have not been written yet! You see, the episode that I wanted to use later on, Called "She's a man baby, A man!", apparently was SEVEN episodes BEFORE "Reckless abandon", So I have to change my whole storyline around BUT! The chapters that are already here will remain mostly untouched -aside from the needed and necessary changes- so you guys won't be missing out on anything.

This is FMA-YGOfangirl/DaiNoShojoNoYami/Fgstudwells signing off; BUH BYE!


	4. Ep 8: We Have A Baby And A Demon

_Me: welcome to my third chapter of "the charmed ones - plus 3", now, none of my muses are here because I have a migraine and their constant yelling doesn't help. Don't worry their not in the basement. ANYWAY! I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE BEEN GONE OFF OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! SCHOOL AND MY DAD ARE BITCHES AND MY LIFE HAS BEEN KINDA DOWN LATELY! So, without hesitation, Here's the chapter where the regular charmed plotline kinda starts off, Yami will be popping up in the end of the chapter so doesn't just skim over the passage, there will be some love action going on… maybe. Now, ONWARD!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or charmed, though I wish I did._

_EDIT**: 7/6/11_

_HELLO AGAIN! I thought that I would just fix this chapter as well and maybe change the plot- apparently an episode that I wanted to use happened a bunch of episodes before this and I wanted to do that one where Prue was turned into a guy SOO bad that I had to change everything around a little bit. BUT! This chapter will be the same as before but with a few differences… I think I fixed the first chapter too…_

* * *

Ariela stretched as she awoke and looked over to her dresser as she checked the time; 11:15am flashed on her clock. She looked over and saw Yugi still asleep. As Ariela got out of bed, she heard a crying baby. The last she knew, the sisters didn't have any babies. So, Ariela rushed down the stairs, and then stopped when she arrived at the living room.

"Uh, what's going on?" she asked as Piper and Phoebe turned to her, the little carrier sitting on the coffee table, with a baby boy wrapped in blue blankets. And at the same time, Prue came through the door.

"This better be good, because my New York trip is at stake." Piper and Phoebe shushed her. Her eyes were trained on the baby on the table. "We have a baby?" she asked quietly,

"Phoebe picked it up at the police station." Piper explained.

"It is a boy." Ariela corrected,

"Anyway, I thought you were going to the police station for a job, not a kid." Prue said in an exasperated tone,

"I was, and I was trying, but this abandoned baby came in." Phoebe replied,

"Abandoned?" Ariela quirked an eye brow,

"Abandoned in an Eddie Bauer car seat and a blanket lined in silk?" Prue asked,

"Guys, I think he's finally falling asleep. Shh." Piper shushed,

"Ok I don't get this, why would someone abandon this baby? Clearly they can afford to take care of him since the parents or parent can afford to buy him this expensive stuff." Phoebe nodded at Ariela's query,

"I don't think that's why he was abandoned."

"Oh no," Piper started to drag Phoebe out of the living room with Prue and Ariela following, "He's like a car alarm, the smallest vibration just sets him off, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Sounds like you have baby issues." Ariela smirked,

"Mm seems like it." Prue agreed,

Piper gave the two a look, "Look, ok, Phoebe had a vision of a ghost chasing the baby,-"

"And a man carrying the baby, probably the father, Darryl said I could stop by at lunch and see a sketch artist to help I.D the dad." Phoebe finished,

Prue nodded, "Good, because the only way to find out why the ghost is after the baby, is to find out who he belongs to."

Phoebe looked at the clock, "I better go."

"Yeah, I got to get back to work, just keep me posted." Prue and Phoebe moved towards the door,

"Whoa! Whoa wait! You can't leave me and Ariela alone with him!" Piper was not cut out for this- fight and vanquish demons, sure. Take care of a baby? Not so sure.

"Piper you are gonna be just fine. You got Yugi here-" Phoebe started,

"Yeah, and think of it as a test run." Ariela looked at Prue,

"'Test run?'" Ariela mouthed at Prue,

"I'll tell you more later." Ariela nodded,

"I don't need a test run! I remember when Phoebe was a baby, and it was hard on mom and endless with you dropping her all the time!" Prue looked like a deer caught in headlights,

"What?" Phoebe turned to Prue,

"Oh! Moving on, what's your point?"

"The point is we need things like diapers and bottles and formula and baby powder and.-"

"Ok! Piper, calm down, Prue, you go to the store after work, get some diapers and… stuff. Phoebe, find out all you can about the boy's parents and we will go from there. Now go!" Ariela said as she practically pushed the duo out the door, and when they left they had slammed the door, which caused the baby to start crying.

Ariela and Piper shared exasperated expressions, "What the hell is going on down here?" Yugi asked as he walked down the stairs. Now, if you are wondering why Yugi is speaking English so well, it is because he had been learning how to speak English these past few weeks and because he was a fast learner, became a fluent speaker. Said person's eyes trained on the crying baby, "We have baby?" Ariela and Piper groaned,

This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

(Ok people! I am NOT going to have Dan come in till LATER, but! I won't leave the trio hanging!)

They had tried everything.

The kid wasn't hungry, he didn't need a diaper change, nothing was poking him and they all were at their wits end. "Ok! I am going to try something." Yugi paled at Ariela's declaration,

"Please don't drop him." Ariela glared at Yugi, she turned to the crying boy, picked him up while her arms were positioned like a cradle, and started to lightly bounce around, effectively quieting him.

"There you go. Feel better?" she smiled as the baby cooed happily,

"How did you do that?"

"Hmm?" Ariela looked at Yugi,

"How did you do that?" Yugi repeated,

"Oh, when I used to move around, I had a babysitting job in this one town, and I was watching a baby and the idea just… came to me I guess." Yugi nodded, "You want to try?"

"No, no, let's not mess with a good thing." Piper chuckled as Yugi shook his head,

The back door opened and a frustrated Prue came through to the table, "Do you know how expensive it is to have a baby?" Prue exclaimed as she put three huge bags of baby stuff on the table, "So I'll tell you, $312 and 46 cents to be exact!"

"No way." Prue looked at Piper,

"Mm, yes way."

"Well good timing, because Matthew needs a change." Ariela said as she brought the baby to the table. Prue had gone and grabbed a towel and laid Matthew on his back on the surface, and she and piper undid his diaper.

"Whoa!" the sisters drew back from the smell that was the soiled diaper, Ariela and Yugi tried to hide their laughter, "That's one stinky baby!" Prue said as she removed the diaper from under Matthew, and two seconds later he peed and piper froze him, Prue being an inch away from the stream of urine… with Yugi and Ariela unfrozen.

"Why didn't you guys Freeze? You should have frozen!" Piper was wide eyed as she pointed at the unfrozen teens,

"I don't know, but don't you think that we should tend to Matthew first?" Ariela asked as she eyed the frozen pee stream,

"Right, Piper, on three. One. Two. Three!" at three Prue had moved out of the way -piper unfroze the baby- and 'moved' the stream into the sink, baby Matthew cooed happily.

Yugi chuckled, "Boys will be boys."

"You got that right." Ariela said as she giggled along. She blinked, "Did I just giggle?"

"Yep." Ariela groaned at Yugi's confirmation,

"I'm turning into an airhead!" Matthew laughed as if he understood, Ariela narrowed her eyes, "Watch it matt, I am a lot older than you and I have the authority to ground you!" but the little boy kept laughing, bringing a happy glint to Ariela's eyes. A glint which Yugi liked very much and found himself wanting that look in her eyes around a lot more, it was a good change to the distant look that dominated her eyes most of the time.

After they had finished changing Matthew, they had put him to sleep for a nap and took a long needed nap themselves.

A few hours later after their nap, Phoebe had come home. It was nighttime now and they had begun a system for who would take care of Matthew for periods of time and now it was piper's turn. But as for the teenage duo, they were up in their room, looking over the spell book that was found just weeks earlier.

"How could a book be blank one second then almost full the next?" Ariela shook her head,

"I don't know Yugi; maybe one of us read the spell in our sleep…?"(1) Yugi gave her a look,

"'One of us read the spell in our sleep'? Ariela you know how stupid that sounds?-" Ariela glared at Yugi,

"Well, what do you think happened?" Yugi was silent, "That's what I thought, now, let's see all the spells that are in here anyway…" Ariela trailed off as she looked through The Shadow Book(2) flipping through various spells. "Look at this, 'To Call upon a Lost Soul', 'To Contact a Soul', 'To Receive a Love Sign', there's spells for everything, though I don't think we should chant anything though…" Yugi nodded in agreement, it was best to wait before casting spells that might have nasty side effects. Yugi looked over at the clock on the dresser, 12:00 AM flashed on the display.

"Come on Ariela, it's time we go to bed." Yugi said as he looked over to the clock and yawned,

"Yeah, I need some sleep anyway. Good night Yugi." Ariela said as she snuggled into the covers of her bed. Yugi looked at her with sad eyes, grabbed The Shadow Book, opened up to the 'To Receive A Love Sign' spell and chanted -though he altered it a bit-, (though Ariel said that they shouldn't chant anything yet… keh, stubborn bastard, Yugi: hey!)

"I beseech all powers above, Send a sign to free Ariela's heart, one that will lead her to her true love or loves, So that she and her love or loves may never be apart."

Yugi chuckled, 'Blessed be', he thought as he looked at Ariela's sleeping form. Why did he cast the spell you ask? Well, he had sensed that maybe that she needed someone to put her heart down for, seeing as she held a lonely and distant aura around her, and he did want to see the happy glint in her eyes again…(3) he closed the book, and turned in for the night.

* * *

The next morning was peaceful and very quiet when Ariela woke up the next morning. As she walked into the kitchen, she spied a man about 6 feet tall, brunette hair and defined features holding baby Matthew, with piper just smiling.

"I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Ariela asked, making Dan and Piper jump,

"Jeez! Ariel! What are you doing?" Piper glared as Ariela laughed,

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Ariela, I'm piper's second cousin, and I'll be living here for a while, seeing as my parents are MIA at the moment…"Dan just raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Joke. Complete joke- how come nobody gets my jokes? It's really starting to get irritating now." Ariela said as she pouted at Piper,

"It's not that Ariela, Dan has family working for the government so…" Ariela nodded in understanding (acting…),

"OH! Ok, sorry about the MIA joke, have I known-."

"It's ok, but it's very nice to meet you, Ariela." Dan's beeper went off, "Sorry Piper I have to go."

As Dan passed Matthew over to piper, matt made a sound of protest, "I know," Piper cooed to matt, and then she turned back to Dan, "Thanks for your help, really."

Dan smiled, "It was my pleasure… he really is beautiful, just like his cousin." Piper smiled back and gave him a kiss,

"OK! That's enough! Come on Dan, you got a job to go to, you can smooch with Piper later, OUT!" Ariela said as she pushed Dan out the door, leaving a bemused piper in her wake, "OUT, OUT, OUT! And Piper'll call you later." she gave a final push and Dan was out the door,

Piper blushed, "Ariela I can't believe you just did that!" Ariela smirked,

"I know, but we got Wiccan work to do!" Prue and Phoebe started to wake up, "Well, look at time! Prue get up! YOU'RE LATE! Phoebe, you and Piper are going to Martha Van-lewin! Yugi and I are going to do some more research on the Van-lewin's at the library! LET'S GO!" Ariela said loudly as she roused everybody up, then scrambled upstairs to wake Yugi up,

"What time is- oh god, I'm LATE!" Prue exclaimed as she ran to the bathroom to freshen up,

Phoebe looked at Piper, "Who made Ariela the boss?" Piper rolled her eyes,

"She knows what to do right know so it's implied that she is the boss.-" her statement was cut off as a horrified yell rang though the house.

* * *

(When Ariela had run upstairs)

Ariela knew she had to wake Yugi up and fast but there were two problems, a) Yugi was a stubborn sleeper and b) he was REALLY being difficult this morning… that is, until she came up with an idea. Ariela found a bucket in the attic somewhere, filled it with ice cold water, and threw it onto Yugi's sleeping form. THIS time she got results.

"WHAA!" Yugi screamed as the cold water jerked him awake, finally spotting and glaring at the prankster who was rolling all over the floor, laughing her ass off. He decided to have a little payback. Yugi moved from the bed with cat-like grace as he moved in for the "kill". He stepped on a creaking board, which immediately alarmed Ariela to Yugi's presence, and gave a warning to run. And run she did.

Ariela ran down the hallway, down the other flight of stairs only to be tackled in the living room by a pissed off blur of tri-color hair. Yugi flipped Ariela over to where he was straddling her hips and had her hands pinned above her head with one hand.

"Ariela, you should know that consequences of giving me a rude awakening." he said with a smirk,

"Well, I wouldn't of had to if you'd get your lazy butt out of bed you-!" she was cut off as Yugi attacked her ticklish sides, she started to laugh,

"What was that? I can't hear you!" he said as she tried to talk through her laughter,

"Ha-ha! Stop! Hehehe! You midget-ha-ha!" Yugi increased the tickling at the midget jive. He stopped tickling Ariela as soon as she had started to lose her breath, but didn't let go of his hold on her hands, "Now what was that?" he asked with a smirk,

"You… are… an asshole." Ariela said in between pants,

Yugi shrugged, "So? You think I care?" Ariela glared at him,

"Jackass… now get off." Yugi looked like he thought for a moment,

"Hmm, no."

"Get. Off."

"No."

"Get off me you half. Pint. MIDGET!"

"If I'm a midget, then you're a smaller one!" Ariela glared and was about to retort before piper had cut in,

"Alright! Alright! Come on! We've got work to do." she said as she pulled the two teenagers apart, absentmindedly noting a 'being watched' sensation in the back of her mind.

* * *

Crimson eyes narrowed as they watched the young boy get close to the girl. 'Stupid lower level demon, they can never get anything done.' the demon(4) thought as he rose up from his chair. He had been following the young boy from the underworld for a good year now, sensing that he had known him from somewhere… but alas, his past memories were stolen from him(5) by a demon witch who still haunts the passages of the underworld. The demon had made it his mission to find this witch, get his memories back… and make an example of her in the worst possible way; turning her into an slave and letting one of the lowest level demon rape her in front of the demon public. He smirked, oh, revenge would be sweet.

The demon chuckled in sick amusement as the scene unfolded itself in his mind. Revenge would be extremely sweet! And not only that, but by the time he would have that demon witch in his grasp, he planned to have two others in his grasp… namely, the young brunette and the young spiky haired boy… he straightened his clothes as his ears picked up approaching footfalls,

"Lord Yami, you called me forth?" a reptilian demon asked as he bowed low to the ground

"Yes, as it seems the last demon I hired failed me and I had to… teach him a lesson. So you are now taking his place. Don't fail me or you will have the same fate." the demon shivered, he knew of lord Yami's methods and did not want to become a victim of his wrath,

"Of course sir, I would never dare fail you, who or what is it that I have to acquire?" the demon asked, Yami smirked,

"I want you to find this girl," Yami waved his hand and a picture of Ariela hung in mid-air, "And a boy who looks like an innocent version of me. Be warned, they are beginner shadow masters but shadow masters nonetheless. They can kill you very easily and are heavily protected by the Charmed ones, understand?" the demon nodded, "Good, now go! And don't come back until you have both of them in your grasp!" Yami yelled after the lower-level demon as he shimmered away, he went back to his chair in front of a bubble-like screen and continued to watch the objects of his desires react to the world around them.

* * *

(1) It seems that Ariel doesn't remember reading the spell... dun dun dun!

(2) This is the official name of the shadow master spell book

(3) AWW! Love is brewing bitches!

(4) Uh oh, bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Ok, maybe you did D:

(5) Heh, didn't that happen last time?

* * *

EDIT:**

Me: PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE OLD NOTES BELOW!

Yami: You don't have to yell you know...

Me: Shut up Yami! It's because of you and Yugi's antics last night I'm in a bad mood! How am I supposed to get to sleep when I hear moaning and groaning and headboards hitting a fucking wall? HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF SOUNDPROOFING MAGIC?

Yami and Yugi: *Blush*

Me: Now, as I was saying, Do NOT pay attention to the old notes below because of recent changes in how the story has gone along.

Ariela: And it's your fault authoress! YOU should have done your homework better!

Me: SHUT UP BITCH!

Ariela: MAKE ME!

Atemu: *holding me back from killing Ariela* Why must you pick fights?

Me: I'm in a bad mood- DEAL WITH IT!

Ed (From FMA):*sigh* Anyway! The old notes below are irrelevant to how the chapters in the story are arranged, so, to avoid confusion; don't take the old notes below seriously. BYE!

* * *

Me: there's the third chapter! I hope you guys liked it!

Yami: … you turned me into a demon

Me: yes

Yami: and you made me lose my memories… AGAIN?

Me: hey! I know its cliché, but what else can I do? It's a good plot device!

Yugi: I have to agree with the authoress on this one koi

Yami: *pouts* but I wanted to be a white lighter

Me: you just might…

Yami: what? Am I going to be one?

Me: I didn't say anything

Ariela: authoress! The cookies are burning!

Me: Aww Damnit! See you guys later, AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!


	5. EMERGENCY! PLZ READ!

_**This is a emergency broadcast for the following story; "The Charmed Ones Plus 3" **_

* * *

HELLO EVERYONE! I know that when you clicked on my story in hopes of finding a new chapter to read in this thrilling adventure, instead you find this; a half-assed but reasonable excuse for the bomb shell that I am about drop…

I shall cease my work on "The Charmed Ones Plus 3"

*Readers get ready to throw rotten food* But just wait a second and let me explain before you relieve yourself of those rotten food products! My episode feed's account on Youtube that allowed me to view each episode of _Charmed _whenever I wanted was suspended because of "copyright-breaches". Thus, I lost my way of writing this story in the most accurate way possible. I am sorry to you fans who have stuck through the long hiatus that I had bestowed upon you before and I am sorry to bestow it upon you now- Don't lose hope!

I have family members who have the complete box set of the whole series; it's just that with the current economy it would be expensive to ship it… BUT I WILL FIND A WAY! So _please_, don't give up on this story! I have NOT Abandoned it yet- Neither should you!

* * *

_**This is a emergency broadcast for the following story; "The Charmed Ones Plus 3"**_


End file.
